Whipped
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Daltonverse. Jogan/Dasey. Speculation turned into a story about how Julian and Logan are with each other and how Derek and Casey are with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: From tumblr. The characters do not belong to us; they belong to the lovely CP Coulter and references to characters that belong to Glee. Written by me (ronstoppableismypatronus) & Alison (becausenoothernameisavailable)**

* * *

><p>Logan is sweeter in private than he is in public, but in public he does a lot of little things where if you weren't looking for them then you wouldn't really notice. But if you knew they were together you'd see Logan always running ahead to get the door for Julian and pulling out his chair. And holding his hand everywhere they go because he doesn't want to be away from Julian ever.<p>

Julian would pretend he's annoyed by it whenever Derek points it out, but he really loves it and whenever Logan asks if it's too much he always tells him it's just [W]right.

They aren't the ones to make out in public but still there would be the underlying emotion and sweetness it wont that apparent but it will still be there and you will be able to see it but it won't be thrown in your face.

It will be small touches or glances or looks or quiet smiles shared jokes body language and that will be the sweetest thing.

And Derek or anybody who laughs at them can just go to hell.

You know Derek will get his though when he and Casey finally get back together cause you know Derek is gonna be completely whipped by her and both Julian and Logan will never let him live it down.

And they can go on double dates and pick on Derek and laugh at him for being a douche.

And you know Casey will pick on him for being so whipped as well. And when they get back from their double dates after Derek drops Casey off and they're in Stuart, Derek will go on a rampage to yell at Julian and Logan for "embarrassing him" in front of Casey and he'll kick down the door and find Julian and Logan wrapped up in each other being sickeningly sweet, placing soft kisses on each other and Derek will want to yell but he is so happy that they're finally together that he'll just try to put the door back on it's hinges the best he can and then resolve to yell at them in the morning, but never does because he can't stay mad at them.

And then Julian will call Casey and tell her everything what Derek did and how he interrupted them and she will call and yell at him which will then turn into phone sex and on the other side Julian and Logan have already started rubbing up on each other and are moaning and which Derek can here through their common wall and they have now started competing at who will make the best moans so they are just moaning loudly and laughing and enjoying while the rest of the house is cursing them and wishing they were deaf.

And the next morning all of Stuart will try to hoard the coffee to make Logan and Julian and Derek suffer like they had to do the night before, but Julian will bitch stare at everyone while Derek threatens to kill them and Logan will go all prefect on their asses until they relent and then Logan will pull out a chair for Julian to sit at and bring him a cup of coffee made just the way that Julian likes (which Logan has down to a T) and when Derek whines about how Logan never makes him coffee, Logan will tell Derek that he can suck it and Derek declines while Julian protests that it's his job to "suck it" when it concerns Logan.

And that makes Logan horny as hell so he gives Julian a look which he immediately recognizes and takes a sip of the coffee and Julian goes and kisses Logan and then he trail kisses along his neck as he palms him and slowly brings the zip down slipping his hand in.

While Derek was watching this in amusement and now is slightly turned on and horny himself while the rest of the students scatter the minute Julian kisses Logan, the event of yesterday, still fresh in their head.

And then Derek will realize that Julian and Logan aren't going to stop just because he's in the room so he excuses himself to go call Casey and before walking completely out he'll turn around to make some snarky comment and he'll see that Logan's head is thrown back, his hands in Julian's hair, the coffee abandoned, as Julian sinks his mouth around Logan.

Then Derek decides to give hell to the rest of the Stuarts and he calls Casey engaging in phone sex again though in the middle he tells her how he misses her and how they should be together and they are not all that far and she should come here and give him company.

And she'll come over and Derek will attack her and she'll laugh and ask him why he's so wound up and in need of release from her and he'll try to play it off like he always wants her body but she'll see something in his eyes to know he's not telling all of the truth and then it'll come out that Julian and Logan may or may not be really attractive when they start messing with each other and he just couldn't stand around and be turned on by his best friends because he's _straight, dammit._ And she'll laugh and kiss him and go wander off looking for Julian to gossip with him about what Derek just told her and he'll chase her into the kitchen shouting about how she doesn't want to see that cause "come on, it's two guys ew" and she'll point out that it's not ew, but super hot, didn't Derek just admit that?

And she'll go into the kitchen and see Julian sitting on Logan's lap, their fingers intertwined, while they sip coffee and talk about random things and Casey will roll her eyes and make a comment about how sickeningly sweet they are before turning around and pulling Derek along by his tie back up to his room so she could finish what he started earlier.

So she drags Derek back to his room and pushes him on to the bed, and removes the tie and binds his eyes" You don't have to look, you have to just feel" as she slowly trails her hands all over him finding place that make him quiver. She licks all over his collar bone his abs and flat stomach, and then her fingers reach there he lets out a small moan and she then replaces her fingers with her mouth as she kisses and licks and lav turning him into goo and she surveys laid in front of her, hers to do what she pleases.

Which is of course right when Julian and Logan come bursting through his doors to ask him a question and start laughing at the sight of him. Then Logan says something like "and you think I'm whipped" while Julian makes cracks about how look how nice it is that someone has finally tied Derek down. And Derek shouts at them to get out, and Julian and Casey share a look before Julian pulls Logan out of Derek's room, slamming the door behind them.

Then Logan points out that he's just been inspired by Casey and would Julian like to try something different, and Bailey, who just happened to be in the hallway when this all went down throws his hands up in the air, saying that he'd probably get better sleep if he just moved to Windsor.


	2. Chapter 2

So Julian points to the door and says "Say hi to Hummel for me" as Bailey rolls his eyes and makes his way back into his room.

Logan pulls Julian to his room but they can't find the tie; apparently left in the kitchen but they compromise and Logan ties Julian's hands with his shirt and goes straight to his pants as he removes him out and slowly runs his hands along the length of him, watching Julian eyes darken and breath getting hitched he then takes him in his mouth as Julian breaks letting out a soft moan as Logan increases the action of his lips and tongue.

And then without warning Logan swallows Julian whole, causing Julian to shout. Moments later the noise of objects presumably thrown at their door is heard, as well as the faint threat that someone should call Dwight because clearly _something_ has gotten into those boys and if Stuart house is kept up any longer without sleep because _some people can't keep quiet for 5 minutes_ all hell was going to break loose.

But Julian and Logan are too busy; Julian is busy trying to figure out how to get his hands out of the ties so he can grip Logan's head, while Logan is busy licking and sucking and swallowing Julian and trying to coax more moans out of Julian's mouth.

Then Logan starts increasing pressure and friction while his other hand has started jerking himself and that's when the pounding on the door increases as the entire house is banging on the door and their phones also start ringing as Casey and Derek are also getting disturbed so Logan lets out a sigh of frustration and removes the tie from Julian's hand to tie it round his mouth.

And while he doesn't like the idea he loves what's happening to him so Julian agrees, at least his hands are free and he gets to touch Logan.

Julian grips Logan's head like he knows Logan likes and pulls on his hair while Logan continues to suck him. Logan lets out a low moan and pulls his mouth off of Julian with a pop and starts to kiss his way up Julian's torso, much to Julian's displeasure. Logan realizes his error when he goes to kiss Julian and gets a mouthful of shirt. He anxiously unties it enough to slide it off of Julian's face before attacking his mouth with a kiss that's all tongue and teeth but it's right for the moment. Logan lays his body down on top of Julian's so they're skin to skin, everything fitting together. At the contact Julian groans and thrusts up into Logan. Logan smirks and moves to kiss back down Julian's stomach, pausing only for a moment when he hears Julian choke out, "what, no gag?" Logan winks, "no. I want the whole house to hear you scream my name." Logan continues to move down, licking the tip of Julian before taking him in his mouth again slowly, only speeding up when he hears Julian moan his name.

Logan increases the speed as he moves up and down over Julian as Julian starts moaning loudly, "I..I am close" and this causes Logan to give to increase as Julian lets out a loud moan and comes in his mouth and Logan swallows everything and collapses on the bed next to him and places a small kiss on his lips bringing him closer to him and that when the door breaks open and all the Stuarts enter in screaming "Keep it down" but when they see the two of them lying spent on the bed, they hurriedly run away and only Derek is left who congratulates them on their fine performance and then scolds them for interrupting his.

"You can go for now" suggest Julian as Logan walks away saying "Cover Yourself" throwing the blankets on them as Logan says "Shut the door"

"It's broken remember" says Derek as he walks out and then Logan yells at his house for breaking down his door and how they have to get him a new one.

Bailey then observes that Logan screams every time regardless whether he gets any or not.

Julian giggles softly and beckons Logan to curl up with him, and leave their door haphazardly propped up against the wall cause it can be fixed later but right now Julian just wants to snuggle. Logan curls up against Julian's side, kissing him softly anywhere he can reach as Julian pulls up the covers around them before turning his head and kissing Logan on the mouth and whispering "I'll love you forever" to Logan, who gives him a sleepy smile before responding "I'll love you longer than forever." They fall asleep blissfully unaware of the world around them, fingers intertwined.


End file.
